No Me Ames
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: Inspired by the music video 'No Me Ames' by Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony. R&R.


No Me Ames

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The song belongs to Jennifer Lopez and Mark Anthony. This story is inspired by their music video.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry coughed. "Told you to stay away from me."

"I know," Hermione said. "I came back to take care of you."

"Why can you just leave me peace?" Harry asked softly.

_Dime porque lloras _

_De felicidad _

_Y porque te ahogas _

_Por la soledad _

_Di porque me tomas _

_Fuerte asi, mis manos _

_Y tus pensamientos _

_Te van llevando _

"Why are you so afraid to accept some help?" Hermione asked.

"How can I help others if I'm the one needing help?" Harry sighed.

"Harry, you're sick. You already defeated the most dangerous wizard in the world and it cost you your health. It's time to stop worrying about others and start letting someone worry about you," Hermione said angrily. "I love you and I want to take care of you."

_Yo te querio tanto _

_Y porque sera _

_Loco testarudo _

_No lo dudes mas _

_Aunque en el futuro _

_Haya un muro enorme _

_Yo no tengo miedo _

_Quiero enamorarme _

"Don't! How can you say you love me after everything I've seen and done?" Harry argued.

"Harry, I was there, I know almost everything you did and saw," Hermione pushed.

"You don't understand!" Harry raged.

"Then explain it to me. You can't tell me not to love you and then leave me in the dark," Hermione said taking off her sweater.

_No me ames, porque pienses _

_Que parezco diferente _

_Tu no pienses ques es lo justo _

_Ver pasar el tiempo juntos _

_No me ames, que comprendo _

_La mentira que seria _

_Si tu amor merezco _

_No me ames, quedate otra dia _

"You love me because I'm a hero and I can't stand that. I don't want anyone to love me because I saved the world from Voldemort, or because I'm 'The-Boy-That-Lived'. Love like that isn't real love," Harry said.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you, Harry. If you'll remember correctly, I was your friend long before Voldemort returned and we found out about that prophecy. Love like that is what real love is based on," Hermione said.

For a while they both became lost in thought as they remembered everything they had been through together over the years. First at Hogwarts and then during the war and Harry realized that no one would have gone through all of that if they didn't truly love someone and he stopped protesting her help.

_No me ames, porque estoy perdido _

_Porque cambie el mundo, porques es el destino _

_Porque no se puede, somos un espejo _

_Y tu asi serias lo que yo de me reflejo _

_No me ames, para estar muriendo _

_Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos _

_No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelvo _

_Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo _

As the days went by Harry's favorite thing was to walk through the gardens. Occasionally Harry would admit that he didn't know what to say to anyone anymore and he found he liked the solitude of the country.

"I just don't like being around people anymore," he would say.

To which Hermione would reply, "It's okay to want to be alone, Harry, but please don't push me away. We'll be parted too soon as it is."

_No se que decirte, esa la verdad _

_Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar _

_Tu y yo partiremos _

_ellos no se mueven _

_Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes _

One day Harry turned to Hermione, wrapped her in a tight hug and said, "Please don't leave me. No matter what I say, please don't leave me."

"Don't try to push me away, telling me not to love you," Hermione said quietly.

"But you shouldn't. Let me die alone but please don't leave me by myself," Harry begged, hoping she understood what he wanted.

"I understand," Hermione said, "but I'll always love you and you can't change that."

_No me dejes, no me dejes _

_No me eschuches, si te digo "no me ames" _

_No me dejes, no desarmes _

_Mi corazon con ese "no me ames" _

_No me ames, to lo ruego _

_Mi amargura dejame _

_Sabes bien, que no puedo _

_Que es inutil, que siempre te amare _

Harry Potter died quietly in his sleep one night and the entire wizarding community went to his funeral but no one understood the pain he had experienced or the love he had enjoyed better that Hermione Granger, dressed in a simple black dress with a black lace veil covering her bush brown curls.

_No me ames, pues te hare sufrir _

_Con este corazon que se ileno de mil inviernos _

_No me ames para asi olvidarte de tus dias grises _

_Quiero que me ames solo por amarme _

_No me ames, tu y yo volaremos _

_Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos _

_Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta _

_Com dos cometas en la misma estela _

Every once in a while Hermione visits Harry's grave wearing the same outfit she wore to his funeral and she lays down, letting her tears soak silently into his grave as she reads the headstone.

'Here Lies Harry Potter. Hero of the World. Loving Friend. 1987-2012.'

Some even say that as she walks away, a man with messy black hair and a scare on his forehead wearing a glowing white suit follows her from the graveyard. It seems that even when someone dies, if they were loved, their spirit remains with us forever.

_No me ames _

_No me ames _

_No me ames _

_No, no me ames _

_No me ames _

_No me ames _

_No me ames..._


End file.
